


Like the Blood of My Enemies

by prettyfaroutman



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets 31 Day Challenge [11]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman





	Like the Blood of My Enemies

“Frankly, I’m disgusted that you would even suggest such a thing,” Meg said. “Why would I ever paint my nails any color other than blood red?”

“Variety can be fun sometimes,” Hero suggested helpfully.

“ _I’m_ disgusted that we’ve spent this long discussing nail polish at all,” Bea put in. “Can’t we start the movie?”

“The rest of us happen to love nail polish, Bea,” Hero said. “Just because it’s not for you doesn’t make it disgusting.”

“It’s only disgusting if it doesn’t evoke images of blood wrath.”

“Okay, that’s actually disgusting,” Ursula said, giving Meg a look. “But I guess if you want to go with boring old red again, that’s your choice.”

“When has red ever been boring? Red is vibrant! Exciting!”

“Overdone.”

“Literally just a primary school flash card. Come on! Ferris Bueller won’t wait for us forever!”

“Y’know,” said Hero, “for once I agree with Bea. I think we’ve been arguing about this long enough. Meg, they’re your nails, so I will paint them red if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you, Hero! I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, Meg.”

Bea scoffed. “Disgusting.”


End file.
